


Dr Judith Kaufman

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles in response to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Judith Kaufman

I’ve been working on this new killer for a few years now. Once we understood that it was more than just a simple virus it was ‘all hands on deck’ at the CDC. My job was to collect data: information about unusual cases - like kids or heterosexuals who no-one thought would get the disease.

I was called to the LA area because of a new case. Two men in their late forties. One was dying and the other showed no sign of infection.

I walked with the doctor to the observation room.

And saw Starsky weeping by Hutch’s bed.

 

*****************************************

 

Judith was the last person I expected to see walking into Hutch’s room that day. She hugged me and leaned down to stroke Hutch’s hand. He smiled. that’s about all he can do now. That and wiggle his left foot for ‘yes’ and his right foot for ‘no’.  
“You look good, David” she said as if that would compensate for not being able to say the same for Hutch who was so thin he hardly made a mark in the sheets.  
She explained that she wanted my blood for new research.  
I held out my arm: “take a heart full.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to Hutch fans for making him the one...but since PMG has the 'beautiful gene' it seems only right that Starsky would too


End file.
